Companies strive to promote their system's user interface (UI) testing through automation so that a script written once can be used multiple times. Each testing project requires automation for re-runs of the same flows, such as regression testing and agile testing. Automation is even further utilized in projects where the business flow is broken into activities, and automated activities are re-used for different tested business flows. For example, the automation script for a log-in to a tested system can be reused for all automated business flows with that tested system.
According to the characteristics of the project, the testing automation team decides which business flows to automate and determines where to reuse automated activities from one flow to another. The coverage and resulting quality of testing projects can increase with the more business flows that are automated. However, building automation scripts requires the effort of automation developers and experts and depends on the relative stability of the testing environment. The dependency of the testing projects on automation is growing, especially with the increase of agile projects. Each company invests in test automation on its IT projects.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.